Septimum
by Curlscat
Summary: A celebration of what I think was the best book so far in the series. Seven drabbley sorts of stories about various characters set throughought book seven. Edited.
1. What We Do

**AN~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome book,  
But I wrote a fic, so take a look!**

**Jake POV.**

* * *

Briar was dead. Dead, and never coming back. And all because she was dating a Grimm. Even if she hadn't been a member of the Hand, they wouldn't have gone after her full force like that otherwise. It was his fault. Because he was a Grimm.

Goldilocks had tried to cheer him up by saying something like, "It's to be expected, from your family, but you have to move on. How does that saying of yours go?"

He'd repeated it to her, and now it kept running through his head.

_We are Grimms. This is what we do._

What did that mean, exactly?

It meant that you helped Everafters who needed it. You solved mysteries. You kept the barrier up by having at least one live Grimm in town at all times. You did what you could to keep the balance between humans and Everafters and between Everafters in general. Most importantly, it meant you did not get involved personally.

But he had gotten involved. It was too late now. There was no going back. The Hand had forced him, and now he was involved. It was his war now.

Maybe it was time to change what Grimms did.


	2. Water's Effect

**AN~ I don't really like the title for this chapter. It's corny.**

* * *

Goldie looked up as Daphne ran up beside her. "Weren't you with Puck and your sister?"

"Yeah, but they ran off to the water tower." Daphne pointed to said water tower, where Sabrina was climbing the ladder. "Are you doing something?"

"No, I'm at loose ends right now. I'm supposed to be hiding in one of the mirrors, but it feels wrong to run."

"Good," Daphne said. "Then can you help me with the catapult?"

Goldie eyed the catapult dubiously. "I can _try_..."

"Thanks!" Daphne said.

She ran off to the catapult as Goldie followed her, finding and dragging Red along behind her in the process. The three proceeded to mess with the catapult for several minutes. Once they had finally figured out a way to manage the huge object and were attempting to fire it, Daphne leaned across to Goldie.

"I thought you said water had a calming effect," she said.

Goldie looked up at Puck and Sabrina, who were fighting over the water gun.

"It does," she said. "But I don't think anything in the world could have a calming effect on those two."


	3. Welcome Home, Henry!

**AN~ This and the next chapter will be Henry and Veronica's views on waking up and what happened to their daughters.**

* * *

Henry had woken up to his mother, brother and ex-girlfriend standing over him, staring expectantly. He'd been told nothing except that he had to kiss Veronica. He'd done it willingly, and they'd gone of to rescue his daughters. In the car, they still hadn't explained anything other than that he'd been asleep for a long time because of something called 'The Scarlet Hand'.

When he'd found his daughters and been told exactly what had happened, he was hit by a torrent of different emotions.

First, he was sad, sorrowful that he'd lost two years of his daughter's lives, that they were such different people, that he hadn't been there for them.

He was happy, too, happy that they were still alive after all that they'd been through. There wasn't much happiness, though.

One of his main reactions was bewilderment. He'd been asleep for two years and his mother had taken care of the girls? It seemed like he'd only been asleep for a second, yet here he was, back in the place he'd grown up, the first home he remembered.

The overriding emotion was fear. He was terrified for his life, Veronica's life, the girl's lives, Sabrina's childhood, Daphne's innocence, Jake's future, and, seeing that boy with the dirty green sweatshirt and how he'd looked at Sabrina, Sabrina's future, too.

Of course, he had to be strong and not let the fear show, so he'd expressed it through anger. There was anger there anyway. Anger that his mom had taken the girls to Ferryport Landing anyway, even though he'd clearly told her that he didn't want them to have any part in the Everafter business. Anger at Goldilocks for coming back and causing the problems with Veronica he knew were coming. Anger at the scarlet group or whatever they were called for stealing away two years of his life. Anger at that Smirt woman for hurting his children. Anger at himself for letting it happen. Anger at the boy in the green hoodie for daring to look at Sabrina like that. He was angry at the girls, too. At Daphne for not obeying his every wish with a smile the way she'd done last time he'd seen her, at Sabrina for turning into a hardened, angry person a lot like himself at the moment.

He needed to get them out, away from this emotional mess, before something worse happened.


	4. The Difference

Veronica's reaction to waking up was different, yet the same, as Henry's.

The overriding emotion was happiness at being back in her element, back with her family and the Everafters, back to where she could openly be a fairy tale detective and help them, happy that they were safe and growing well.

Next she was utterly baffled by what had happened. Oz was a tratior and her girls were twelve and almost eight! What?

She was sad, mostly. She'd missed two years of her girl's lives! They were so big, so different! Sabrina looked so strong, like she had a thick shell, like a turtle's, which she'd shoved all her vulnerable points into. Daphne looked angry, for the first time ever. They'd changed, and not the way she'd wanted them to.

There was anger in Veronica, too, though much less than in Henry. She was angry at the caseworker for being evil, at Goldilocks for looking at her husband like that, at the Scarlet something or other for stealing her life, at Oz for betraying her, at her husband for being so stupidly thickheaded!

She was afraid for her baby and the rest of her family, of course, but she could put the fear aside for the slightly more important emotions she felt at the reunion. That was the difference between her and Henry. She knew what was most important.


	5. Future Hero

**AN~ I still have absolutely no idea what to do for my last chapter. DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEAS?**

* * *

Charming stared at what had been Max once. He'd told the Grimm girl that he couldn't mourn him, and it was the truth. That didn't mean he WASN'T. Secretly, he could understand why the Grimms treated their mirror like a living thing. All of them acted like they were truly alive, and he was regretting that fact immensely right now.

Speaking of the elder Grimm, she'd had a good point earlier.

The future they'd seen was happening anyway, and faster. He'd seen it. They'd fixed some of it; Snow's killer was dead, and she was alive, Canis was freed of the Wolf forever, and Henry and Veronica were awake.

But the other things- the destruction of the Grimm house, which had been the first building to ever be built in Ferryport Landing, was still likely to be destroyed by an attack from the inside, Jake could still die, so could the Old Witch, and so could he. He knew what had happened, why no one had told him where his future self was, he just didn't know how he died. That was the worst thing they could have done, not telling him. He could change it if he knew what was going to happen.

Of course, changing things seemed to make them happen faster. The war hadn't started for another two years in the old future. It could be that if they'd told him, he would just die faster, or in a different way.

But whatever happened, he would save them all. He would be Prince Charming, the hero, again. After all, that was what he'd been after all that time. He'd wanted to be a hero, not just for Snow,though granted, she did influence that desire quite a bit, but for everyone. He wanted to be an example of heroicness like he'd been once before. That was what he'd lost over time, and he wanted it back, no matter the cost.


	6. Loss

Sprat was the closest thing the Everafters had to a doctor. This meant she was put in charge of taking care of all of them, making sure they didn't die. But since she was only a nurse, she couldn't do everything. And without the hospital and its supplies, there was even less she could do. She knew that, but it didn't help the guilt and sorrow she felt at all the dead.

Briar, the first blood in a new war. She'd died by dragon fire, and it had helped Charming's cause. He'd gotten his army, and the Everafters saw the truth: they needed to fight. But she'd left behind a heartbroken man who'd never be the same.

Frau Phefferchekenhaus, who died in battle, because she wanted to, if she was going to die, die doing something, defending herself. She was too old for war. Many of them were, like Gepetto. To never see her bright, smiling face again, torturing someone in what she called 'dentistry,' in reality only a farce, but still her passion, was heartbreaking.

Max, who had only ever wanted to help Charming. He'd died because he couldn't leave his mirror. Charming could have saved him, but he chose to save Reggie instead, because Reggie wasn't his to break.

And there were more, so many more, who all died to try and stop the Scarlet Hand, who laid down their lives for a good cause. Sometimes she wondered if it was worth it. After all, wasn't life more important?


	7. Reasoning

Sabrina was looking at him in a way that made him feel terribly guilty, but what could he do? It was too late. He'd made his choice. He was the Master of the Scarlet Hand and he had stolen their brother.

It wasn't as if he hadn't given them enough hints, even though if he'd had his way, they never would have known until it was too late. The hobgoblin's mirror. The shards of glass that mysteriously disappeared. Red's descrition of him, two faces on the same man, a room full of holes, he was pretty sure she'd even said he was trapped. The way the Hand kept getting supplies only the Grimms were supposed to have.

Yet their trust in him had never wavered, and here Sabrina was, staring at him like she wanted to both kill him and burst into tears, and it almost made him sorry for what he had done and was going to do.

But he had to! He needed to make sure that he could never be used like that again. He had been ignored, abused, and made a laughingstock, albeit not with this family, but with others. Even Wilhelm hadn't treated him that well. he needed to make sure that he could be free of this place, this horrible prison. He'd never seen anything that wasn't in view of a mirror, for goodness sakes, and that only in the past few years! He'd never seen the sky!

He wanted to tell Sabrina that, after all, he had been her friend, but he couldn't, not with the others. Puck would laugh, he'd lose his temper, Daphne wouldn't believe him, or if she did, Sabrina wouldn't, to protect her sister. And then there was the fact that his whole organization was watching them at the moment. So instead of the apology he wanted to make, he just told her to come with him, and he was secretly pleased when she resisted.


End file.
